Couldn't stand it
by Northern Ranger
Summary: I'm sorry I just couldn't stand it anymore...my second story. New ch added.
1. Chapter 1

Couldn't stand it

Dawn's POV

I just couldn't believe what I was hearing no matter how many times I heard it even though the evidence was right in front of me.

1_ hour earlier_

I was happy with my life, I couldn't ask for a better one. I mean who wouldn't be happy living in a nice big two story house, a well-paid job, and living with your soon to be husband. I just couldn't say no to him when he proposed. What I felt was happiness and ….sadness. Don't get me wrong I was excited when _Paul _proposed it was exciting. It's just I all was pictured my best friend Ash would be the one to propose to me, but I'm and all was will be just a friend to him. But even thou Paul wasn't the one I pictured I still said yes. Things were going great, until I resaved a call from Brock when I was washing dishes. When I first rely it was Brock I first thought he was just calling to say hi and see what I was up to. But from the sound of his voice I could tell I was way off. When I first asked him what's wrong his response maid me regret asking that. His exact words were "Ash_ is dead"._ Those words sent chills down my spine. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I just couldn't believe it, the guy survives anything is died. I was brought back when Brock told me I should go to the site. When arrived at Ash's house I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There was Ash lying on his bed with a Model SW1911 handgun in his right hand and a gory sight of blood ever where on the wall from the bullet shot through his head. As I looked over his body, the look on his face looked filled with pain and sadness. I saw Brock walk over to me and tell me chilling news.

_Present_

I just couldn't believe what I was hearing no matter how many times I heard it even though the evidence was right in front of me. As I looked down at the paper Brock gave me had all the proof. The more times I read it the more I couldn't believe it even thou it was all on this paper. Paul finally arrived taking me home a few minutes later. When we finally arrived home he took me up stairs and sat me on the bed. I couldn't contain all the tears coming out of my eyes as I cried on his chest until I fell asleep.

Normal POV

As Dawn cried herself to sleep the note laid open on the floor saying:

To: Dawn

I'm sorry but I couldn't take it any more watching with my rival. Ever since you to got together I just couldn't stand watch him having the love of the girl I love with my very being. I all was put on a fake smile when you guys were around. So many times I felt like telling you he's not the one for you I I'm, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, because of the way you stare at him with those eyes of yours. When he proposed to you and you said yes my whole world crumbled before me along with my heart. So I decided to the first thing that came to mind. I'm not sure if it's the right choice but it's too late to turn back now. I just wanted to say good bye Dawn and I will always love you. I just…couldn't stand it anymore…..I'm sorry good bye Dawn.

Love Ash 

I hope you guys liked my second story.

P.S: both this story and my other one called wishing are written the exact day they are published. Thanks. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes I'm back with a 2****nd****ch to this early story of mine. I was lessoning to three days grace "It's all over" and this idea of a story came to my head and I couldn't get it out of my head so I went ahead and wrote it down. The more I wrote and thought about it the more it sounded like my story "couldn't stand it" but in ash's POV, so I mead it into a 2****nd****ch. I'm actually not sure how it's going to turn out. Only one way to find out . **

It's All Over

Ash's POV

Well already almost done with another bottle. This has to be at least the sixth bottle that I've gone through today at this dump of a place that is considered a bar. Well this can't go on for the whole night. I should start heading to the bus stop if I want to get home tonight.

The bus home always takes about thirty minutes. It's because of times like this that give me the chance to remember the reason why my life turned out like this in the first place. It's all because I was too dumb to relies I was in love with my best friend Dawn when we were younger, but as I became older I finally relies I was in love with her, but too scared to go up to her and tell her I love her, and now she's engaged to Paul. As if it wasn't bad enough that he was my rival as I was growing up, but know he has the love of the girl of my dreams, and to be soon husband to her. Life is such a bitch sometimes.

Finally after having trouble seeing the key hole for my door through bluer vision from all the drinks from the bar earlier I was finally able to open my door, and walk all the way down my long hallway to my bedroom. Once I reached my room I went directly to the drawer where I hide my special stress reliever. When I moved all my clothes out of the way I found what I was looking for. In the little clear bag in my hand contained a needle, and meth that I can luckily afford all thanks to the earnings over the years.

After the long process of injecting meth into myself through a long thin needle was over. I took the time to admire all the scars I've gained on my arm over the years from all the injections from anger, and stress. Each scar has a story of how I felt each Month, each week, and each day. All because I let her slip through my arms, and into soon to be wedded arms. What's the point of doing all of this any ways? None of this is going to bring her back to you. In fact if she even decides to call off the wedding with Paul what would make you think that she would go for a guy like this with no life? What would make you think that she would date a guy with blood filled with drugs? What would make you think that now after all the dumb edatic things that you've done with your life now in present day would make you think that you're better than Paul? Paul has a life. His insides aren't dead, he has a job, a soon to be wife to come home to, someone to tell I love you to and most importantly he has… Dawn. And what do you have Ketchum? All you have is dead insides from all the drinking and drugs, you have no job to support yourself with, you have no one to love, you have no wife to come home to and the most important thing is Dawn isn't in your life. Just face it Ketchum it's all over for you and your pathetic excuse of a life. You would be better off dead. Hey there's an idea. Why don't I just end my miserable life right now? After all I'm not doing anything with my life any ways. Nothings holding you back. Dawn isn't in your life what do you got to lose?

After about an hour of thinking what to do with my life I finally decided to go with it. It's probably not the best choice, but like I told myself before what's holding me back. I already have the weapon. I guess it was a good thing I let Gary talk me into buying a Model SW1911 from him for protection. Even thou I convened myself that there's no point on going on in life. I can't help but feel guilty for doing this, and not being able to tell Dawn how I really feel about her, and how much I love her. I can't tell her now she's engaged to Paul. She would also try to talk me out of what I'm about to do. It's too late to change my mind any ways, but I just can't leave this world without an explanation. This is going to be harder than I that.

To: Dawn

I'm sorry but I couldn't take it any more watching you with my rival. Ever since you two got together I just couldn't stand watching him having the love of the girl I love with my very being. I would all was put on a fake smile when you guys were around. So many times I felt like telling you he's not the one for you I am, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, because of the way you stare at him with those eyes of yours. When he proposed to you and you said yes my whole world crumbled before me along with my heart. So I decided to do the first thing that came to mind. I'm not sure if it's the right choice but it's too late to turn back now. I just wanted to say good bye Dawn and I will always love you. I just…couldn't stand it anymore…..I'm sorry good bye Dawn.

Love Ash 

After reading over the letter I decide to leave behind explaining why I decided to do this. I just hope Dawn can forgive me, and she won't blame herself. I just wish I had the guts to tell her face to face, and not like this.

After all that I pulled the gun out of its case from my drawer. I sat on my bed putting the letter over my heart as I loaded the gun. As I lifted the gun to the side of my head I wisped a few last words. "I'm sorry everyone I just don't see the point of going on with my life. Good bye Dawn I will always love you even after death." I pulled back the top of the gun locking the built in place. "I'm so sorry Dawn." As I said those words tears started coming out of my eyes like a waterfall. "Good bye… Dawn." _Bang!_

I'm not sure about how the ending turned out. You guys could just tell me in your reviews.

I'm also thinking of making a 3rdch after everything happened. I plane to make it showing Dawns life after Ash's death and maybe Ash coming back as a spirit. You guys tell me if I should go with it in your reviews again…. Please

Before I forget to tell you guys. I have a poll on my profile asking you all on which story I should write next, so go and vote and help a fellow writer/reader/reviewer chose his future story. Dead line is 4/24/12.

Tell me if I miss spelled anything or anything close to that. I wrote this at 2am- 7:45am (Could of finished faster but to many distractions. Hehe.) So just go ahead and tell me if anything is wrong.


End file.
